


El chico de la camiseta de manga larga

by solochely



Category: Naruto
Genre: Ansiedad, Drama, Gen, M/M, Pensamientos intrusivos, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Trauma, depresión
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29619786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solochely/pseuds/solochely
Summary: Naruto trabaja de camarero en la terraza de una cafetería y desde ahí, ve a la gente pasar en sus ajetreadas vidas. Un buen día de verano un chico, que siempre iba con una camiseta blanca de manga larga, empezó a ir casi cada día. Lo que no sabía Naruto es que ese día sería el que haría que cambiara su vida.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	El chico de la camiseta de manga larga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He estado considerando durante mucho tiempo si publicar aquí o no (porque casi todos los fics aquí están en inglés), así que aquí estoy xD
> 
> Como adevertencia, ésta es una historia dramática (que no trágica) y como tal -a pesar de que al principio parece todo muy 'flower power'-, hay muchos aspectos que os pueden hacer reaccionar de manera negativa puesto que aunque sea de forma sutil (a veces no tan sutil), trato temas relacionados con la ansiedad, depresión, pensamientos intrusivos, etc. (como por ejemplo, la forma en la que tiene el personaje de referirse a sí mismo en el diálogo interior). Tened esto en cuenta mientras leáis.
> 
> Si conderáis que necesito añadir advertencias en los tags, decídmelo sin problema =)
> 
> Por lo demás, espero que os guste! ^w^

**_Miércoles, 16 de julio_ **

**_09:25 h_ **

" _Dios… ¿Ese tío está loco o qué?_ ", pensó nada más verlo tomar asiento.

Naruto estaba a cargo de las mesas de la terraza del bar donde trabajaba. No era una terraza muy grande, así que no tenía ningún problema en apañárselas solo: tomaba nota de dos mesas, recogía otras dos mesas, servía dos más, y vuelta a empezar.

Era una zona de paso, por lo que cada día solía ir gente diferente. Aunque los había algunos que volvían: el carácter amable y dicharachero con el que atendía siempre hacía que los pocos que hablaban con él unos minutos, y que solían frecuentar la zona, prefiriesen volver a ese sitio antes que probar en otro nuevo.

Aunque Naruto sospechaba que más bien debía ser algo más relacionado con la comodidad, o la proximidad a donde quisiera que tuviera que ir, el hecho de que volviera ese chico que se sentaba ahí. Lo había visto ya unas cuantas veces antes. Pero éste era ya el tercer día consecutivo que regresaba.

—¿Café con leche descafeinado de sobre con sacarina? —le preguntó en cuanto estuvo junto a su mesa.

Con algo de parsimonia, aquél levantó la vista de la pantalla de su móvil y se lo quedó mirando durante unos segundos directamente a los ojos. Gesto que incomodó a Naruto al no saber bien si le había molestado el hecho de que anticipara qué era lo que iba a pedir.

—Vaya… Parece que no eres tan torpe como aparentas.

—Me gusta mi trabajo —se forzó a sonreír.

" _Encima de loco, gilipollas..._ ", no pudo evitar pensar.

¿Quién era el descerebrado que en pleno mes de julio, a casi treinta grados a las nueve de la mañana… iba por la calle con manga larga!? Vale que la tela parecía fina… Y vale que la camiseta era holgada y de color blanco, seguramente para reflectar la luz del sol… Pero aún así… ¡Ese tío tenía que estar majareta!

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Naruto después de algunos segundos.

—Mejor tráeme un zumo de piña. Empieza a hacer calor —murmuró.

 _"Si te pusieras algo más fresco…"_ , pensó para sus adentros.

Podría ser un borde y un descarado… Pero aquel chico tenía toda la pinta de ser algo así como un artista excéntrico. En las pocas veces que le había visto, siempre iba bien vestido. Obviando el hecho de que siempre iba en manga larga, claro está. Era algo que no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza a Naruto.

¿Por qué?

¿Sería que estaba metido en algún tipo de secta? ¿Era una nueva moda urbana y no se había enterado? ¿O sería por motivos religiosos?

Recogió un par de mesas antes de volver a entrar en el interior de la cafetería, mandó la comanda a través de un ordenador que había junto a la puerta, y se quedó ahí de pie, vigilando que todo estuviera en orden en la terraza hasta que su compañera le sirviera el pedido. Dentro parecía haber más faena que fuera. Normal teniendo aire acondicionado dentro. Cosa que también le hacía preguntarse por qué demonios aquel chico prefería estar ahí, bajo la sombrilla, obviamente muriéndose de calor, antes que entrar dentro y estar más a gusto.

Si uno se viera obligado, por el motivo que fuere, a llevar manga larga en un día caluroso… ¿No sería más lógico buscar un lugar fresco?

Estaba amparado bajo la sombra de la sombrilla, vale… Pero aún así… Seguía haciendo bastante calor fuera. Y excepto los fumadores, la mayoría de la gente prefería entrar dentro. Y hasta ahora no le había visto fumar nunca.

 _"¡Ya sé! ¡Es un agente secreto del gobierno, y está ahí vigilando a un sospechoso para ser testigo de alguna entrega!"_ , comenzó a fantasear.

Echó un vistazo a los alrededores para ver si conseguía ver algo que le pareciera fuera de lo normal, pero como obviamente él bien sabía, no había nada sospechoso.

Volvió a posar los ojos sobre el chico, que ahora se abanicaba con un pai-pai. Desde donde estaba tan sólo llegaba a verle la nuca, pero por los gestos que hacía, podía imaginarlo cerrando los ojos, concentrándose en la suave brisa que generaba el abanico, mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia el otro lado, seguramente para que le diera mejor el aire en esa parte del cuello.

_"Tiene que ser masoca…"_

—¿¡Estás sordo!? —le dio una colleja su compañera.

—¿¡Qué pasa!? —se giró malhumorado a contestar.

Aquella lo cogió de la pechera y tiró de él lo suficiente para que se inclinara un tanto y poder hablarle cerca del oído.

—Deja de fantasear con el 'playboy' ése y ve a atender a los de la siete. Llevan ya casi cinco minutos ahí sentados llamándote —le dijo por lo bajo. —Como se entere Kunimitsu-san te van a amonestar, idiota.

Y sin tan siquiera dejarle replicar, o inventar alguna excusa, lo empujó lo suficiente para obligarlo a dar unos cuantos pasos hacia el frente, fuera del marco de la puerta. Estuvo a punto de chocarse con un transeúnte que pasaba por ahí justo en ese momento, pero sus reflejos siempre estaban bien afinados y, como si hiciera malabares, o más bien estuviera bailando ballet, levantó la bandeja que llevaba en la mano por encima de su cabeza y giró sobre sí mismo para evitar chocar.

Instintivamente, en cuanto se vio a salvo y pudo encaminarse hacia la mesa donde le reclamaban, miró de reojo a la fuente de su distracción, y llegó a ver a tiempo cómo aquel le apartaba la mirada con media sonrisa.

 _"¡No te burles de mí, imbécil!"_ , torció el labio con el desagrado de que le hubiera visto hacer aquella pirueta.

—No sabía que también fueras bailarín —le dijo cuando le llevó su bebida a la mesa.

_"Y yo no sabía que pudieras llegar a ser tan gilipollas… ¿¡Por qué tenía que girarse justo en ese momento!?"_

Naruto se le quedó observando durante unos segundos, intentando no hacer ninguna mueca con la cara que delatara las ganas contenidas que tenía de soltar algún improperio. Aunque por un momento se le olvidó la sarta de palabrotas que le acudían a la mente cada vez que le hacía algún comentario, observando la pose en la que estaba sentado, mirándole a él. Pero es que el chico estaba de buen ver.

Si quería hacerse el interesante… Lo cierto es que lo conseguía a la perfección. Ahí, sentado, con un brazo reposando sobre el brazo de la silla, y apoyando la cara en la otra mano, de piernas cruzadas. Y la media sonrisa. Había algo en aquel chico que le tenía totalmente hipnotizado.

—Son trescientos yenes —dejó la cuenta sobre la mesa, con la cara lo más inexpresiva que supo poner.

Esperaba, por su orgullo, que no se hubiera percatado de lo embobado que se había quedado por un momento, y del rubor que empezaba a sentir por darse cuenta él mismo de la forma tan idiota con la que actuaba delante de él.

—Te creía más simpático atendiendo a la clientela… —comentó mientras sacaba la cartera de su bandolera.

—No todos los días tengo que atender actores excéntricos y maleducados —dijo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

El chico levantó la vista en el acto, y se le quedó mirando fijamente con algo así como sorpresa escrita en la cara. Naruto empezaba a pensar que había dado en el clavo en cuanto a su profesión por aquel gesto, pero un segundo después fue él el sorprendido, cuando el chico comenzó a reír a carcajada limpia.

—Oh… También sabes reír… —murmuró estupefacto.

Pero pronto se le pasó la sorpresa, y en su lugar comenzó a sentir de nuevo el rubor subirle a las mejillas: todos los que estaban sentados en la terraza se habían girado a mirarles a ambos, e incluso los que paseaban por ahí cerca se giraban a mirar.

Naruto permaneció de pie, con la bandeja en la mano, intentando esconder la mirada en algún lugar del suelo. La vergüenza se lo iba a comer entero.

—Deberías dedicarte a la comedia —le dijo aún sin poder abandonar la risa.

—¿Podrías dejar de burlarte de mí y pagarme de una vez? —murmuró, evitando mirarle a la cara.

—Creo que tendrías éxito, en serio —rio entre dientes al tiempo que dejaba el dinero en la bandeja.

Malhumorado por el bochorno que estaba pasando, cogió el dinero y se dio media vuelta para seguir con su faena. Aquel tipo empezaba a caerle mal, y eso que apenas habían cruzado la palabra. Fuere el motivo que fuere, no conseguía hacer gala de su empatía para conectar con los demás con aquel chico. Era frustrante.

—¿Qué le has dicho? —se acercó a preguntarle su curiosa compañera.

—Yo que sé… —contestó con rabia. —Vete tú a saber lo que le ha hecho gracia al pavo ese…

Ambos se quedaron unos segundos ahí parados observándole. Volvía a estar sumido en lo que fuera que requiriese su atención en el móvil, pero no tardó en volver a coger su pai-pai para abanicarse. Y con un suspiro su compañera volvió a entrar en la sala para seguir con sus quehaceres.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

**_Viernes, 25 de julio_ **

**_14:15 h_ **

—Ve a atenderle de una vez —le inquirió.

Naruto estaba apoyado con el hombro en el borde de la pared, frunciendo el ceño y suspirando pesadamente, debatiéndose entre si pedirle a su compañera que se hiciera cargo un rato de la terraza o ir él mismo a atender a aquel chico.

Cierto era que el chaval era muy atractivo… Pero sus comentarios jocosos le sacaban de quicio. Y con este, ya iban doce días consecutivos que aparecía por ahí. Incluso sus compañeros le dijeron que había ido también el día anterior, cuando él estaba de libre, a pesar de que no les había preguntado. Pero parecían haberse dado cuenta de lo mucho que se quedaba en babia cada vez que él venía.

—Venga ya, Naruto —bufó ella antes de darse la vuelta y volver a la sala.

Con otro profundo suspiro, y mentalizándose para no soltar ninguna burrada, encaminó sus pasos hacia la mesa. Se quedó de pie frente al chico, esperando que le dijera qué quería tomar sin tener que cruzar demasiadas palabras con él, pero al llevar puestas las gafas de sol, no estaba seguro de si le estaba viendo y simplemente tenía ganas de tocarle las narices, o si realmente tenía los ojos cerrados y no se había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí como un gilipollas esperando.

—Buenas —saludó para hacerse notar.

Pues sí, debía de tener los ojos cerrados. Incluso le dio la impresión de que tal vez estaba en esa delgada línea entre la consciencia y los sueños por la forma en que levantó un tanto la cabeza y se acomodó mejor en la silla.

—Hola… —devolvió el saludo.

Lentamente se apoyó con los codos en la mesa y se llevó una mano a la cara, levantando las gafas lo suficiente para poder masajearse el puente de la nariz, pero no lo bastante como para dejar sus ojos a la vista.

—¿Por qué no pasas dentro? No tienes buena cara…

Ahora que se fijaba, parecía algo más pálido de lo normal. No es que fuera de su total agrado aquel chico… Pero le preocupaba que con el calor que hacía le diera una lipotimia, o algo así.

—Hay aire acondicionado dentro…

—Prefiero estar aquí —contestó tajante.

—Como quieras…

Se llevó la mano a la nuca para masajearse, un tanto nervioso. Era evidente que no se encontraba bien, pero si no quería aceptar su consejo no había más que decir. Únicamente por consideración no añadió nada más a la espera de que le dijera su pedido, aunque parecía estar algo desorientado, o demasiado pensativo, y se lo estaba tomando con paciencia.

—¿Puedes mover un poco la sombrilla? —le pidió.

Aunque más que una petición a Naruto le sonó como una orden, por el tono de su voz. Pero claro… Él era el trabajador ahí y "el cliente siempre tiene la razón", como decían algunos. Aunque bien era cierto que ya empezaba a darle el sol, por la hora que era. Aquel día se le hizo extraño al rubio que viniera unas cuantas horas más tarde de lo que venía siendo su costumbre. Y aunque se preguntaba a qué podría deberse, prefirió no comentar nada. Cuanto menos hablaran, mejor. O eso creía él.

Así que, como el buen trabajador que era, aunque no pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro de irritación, hizo como le pedía y movió la sombrilla hasta que quedó completamente bajo la sombra.

—¿Desea algo más su majestad? —se le escapó la grosería.

Aunque tampoco se arrepentía. Seguro que Kunimitsu, el dueño del local, no se daba cuenta si de repente aquel cliente quisquilloso dejaba de ir. Tampoco era que consumiera la gran cosa… Así que un café más o un café menos pasaría completamente desapercibido.

Pero aquel pareció hacerle gracia el comentario, en lugar de sentirse ofendido, y se acomodó mejor en la silla, entrelazando las manos sobre su vientre y mirándole a través de sus gafas de sol.

—Si me lo preguntas así… —curvó los labios en una torcida sonrisa—, … no estaría mal si bailaras para mí.

—…

" _¿¡Qué!?_ ", se quedó boquiabierto con aquella extraña petición.

—Aunque una coca cola zero tampoco estaría mal —añadió.

Naruto no podía creer lo que acababan de escuchar sus oídos. Tan pasmado le había dejado que tan sólo se pudo quedar ahí, de pie frente a él con los ojos abiertos como platos, incapaz de reaccionar.

—Vamos —dio un par de palmadas al aire el moreno para sacarle de su trance, con el rostro totalmente inexpresivo. —Me esperan asuntos de palacio, no tengo todo el día.

—¡Pero serás…!

" _¡Cretino!_ ", terminó la frase en su mente.

Hubo de apretar con fuerza los labios para que esa última palabra no saliera de su boca. Le gustaba recrearse la vista cuando este chico aparecía y se quedaba sentado ahí hasta que le apetecía marcharse… Pero si fuera por su carácter solo, no le importaría nada que dejara de venir. Es más, en ocasiones como ésta pagaría con tal de que se marchara y dejara de sacarle los colores.

Tras un bufido, se dio media vuelta acompañado de la risa entre dientes del otro. Debía pasárselo en grande a su costa.

—¡Ino! —llamó a su compañera nada más poner un pie dentro. —Cámbiate un rato conmigo o te juro que no respondo.

—Venga ya, Naruto… No será para tanto…

—Por favor… —le suplicó cogiéndola de los hombros y mirándola fijamente a los ojos. —Sólo hasta que se vaya.

—Ahh…

Algo enojada por tener que abandonar el interior del local, y el fresco del aire acondicionado muy seguramente, accedió a su petición.

A pesar del calor, Naruto prefería estar normalmente fuera. Así podía dejar rienda suelta a su imaginación cuando no había tanta faena, intentando adivinar qué era lo que movía a las personas que paseaban por los alrededores. Pero es que ese chico siempre conseguía decir algo que terminaba por abochornarle y dejarle mudo, sin encontrar nunca qué contestarle cuando le decía algo como lo de hoy.

 _"Al final voy a terminar por creerme que viene aquí sólo por meterse conmigo…"_ , se asomó un tanto receloso por la puerta, para ver cómo trataba a su compañera.

Aquella se acercó bandeja en mano, con el pedido del moreno, y dejó el vaso y la botella con suma lentitud, sin dejar de mirar de reojo al chico. Ella le dijo algo y se quedó a la espera, junto a la mesa. Pero los segundos pasaban y el chico no hacía ningún movimiento. Naruto supuso que seguía concentrado en lo que fuera que estuviera viendo en su móvil, porque ni siquiera levantó la cabeza para mirarla. El tiempo pasaba y ella parecía estar poniéndose nerviosa, cambiando el peso de pierna, aún de pie junto a él. Pudo ver, incluso de lejos, cómo se le fruncía el ceño a la rubia y acto seguido dejó la cuenta sobre la mesa y volvía con paso acelerado de nuevo al interior del local.

—¡Vuelve a tu sitio! —le inquirió nada más llegar donde estaba él. —No pienso volver a atenderle.

—¿Qué te ha dicho? —le picó en la curiosidad.

—¡Que dejara de molestarle! —dejó con poco cuidado la bandeja sobre una mesa que tenía lado y se cruzó de brazos, totalmente molesta. —Tan sólo le he preguntado si quería algo más de picoteo… —hinchó los mofletes volviendo a mirar hacia la terraza.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

**_Miércoles, 30 de julio_ **

**_13:45 h_ **

—Venga ya, Naruto, admite que te mola que te den caña —rio entre dientes.

—Argh…

Naruto no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco ante el comentario de su amigo. Sí, le molaba que alguien pudiera dejarle sin palabras… Pero no ocurría demasiado a menudo. Y cuando algo así pasaba, era con gente desconocida que, al fin y al cabo, no iba a volver a ver más. De todas maneras siempre conseguía devolver la pelota en menos de media hora, cuando se acostumbraba a la persona. Pero este chico era diferente.

—Lo dices porque no le conoces… Además, más raro no puede ser.

Se levantó del sillín para pedalear con algo más de intensidad.

Habían salido a dar una vuelta, por el monte más cercano, y estaban empezando a subir por una cuesta un tanto empinada. El camino de tierra estaba lleno de irregularidades, y piedras, lo que no ayudaba mucho.

—¿Puedes creer que con el calor que hace… siempre va en manga larga?

El castaño se mantuvo un poco en silencio, mientras terminaban de subir, cogiendo aire a grandes bocanadas. Habían salido de buena mañana, pero el calor empezaba a apretar ya, y sumado al esfuerzo, el sudor comenzaba a caerles por las sienes.

—¿En… En manga larga dices? —preguntó incrédulo, con la respiración entrecortada.

—Sí, tío…

Ambos bajaron los pies de los pedales para apoyarse en tierra firme, y se aferraron al manillar para seguir tomando aire. Naruto cogió la botella que llevaba en el cuadro de la bicicleta y le dio un buen trago antes de seguir.

—Siempre lleva camisetas blancas de manga larga… —le siguió explicando al tiempo que volvía a dejar la botella en su sitio, y se recostaba un poco sobre el manillar para descansar. —Parece un hippie o algo así, sólo le falta la cinta en la cabeza —rio por lo bajo.

—Mira que te gustan raritos… —se burló el otro.

—Eso es porque no le has visto, Kiba —suspiró. —Es de alto como yo, de ojos y pelo negro. Aunque tiene la piel tan blanca que parece un vampiro —volvió a suspirar. —Yo creo que son sus ojos. Tiene algo en la mirada...

—Más que un vampiro, yo creo que es un druida y te ha echado un conjuro —rio el otro. —Estás más atolondrao que antes.

—Jmmm…

Ignoró por completo el comentario de su amigo y reposó los brazos sobre el manillar para apoyar la cabeza, cerrando los ojos. La brisa que corría de vez en cuando era agradablemente fresca en contraste con el calor que desprendía su cara. Mientras, visualizaba a aquel chico, sentado en la terraza. Podía imaginarle, como si le tuviera delante, abanicándose con el pai-pai. Su flequillo moviéndose por el aire, rozando su pálida piel.

 _"¿Habrá ido hoy también…?"_ , miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera. Eran casi las dos. No era habitual, pero alguna que otra vez pasaba por la cafetería a esas horas. Aunque cuando lo hacía, se le veía con mala cara. _"Aunque no me extraña… A estas horas hace un calor de la ostia, y él con esas camisetas…"_.

—Va, hago un par de fotos y vamos a tomar algo —le dijo al castaño.

Sin esperar respuesta, Naruto volvió a poner los pies sobre los pedales y emprendió la marcha. Les quedaba poco para llegar a un mirador. Doscientos o trescientos metros a lo sumo. La vista desde ahí era magnífica, y Naruto no dudaba que las fotografías serían igual de espectaculares. Además de que en ese día el tiempo también acompañaba.

El cielo estaba completamente azul y despejado, moteado por alguna que otra nube blanca solitaria. Pero hacía que la composición quedara más interesante aún, con el mar de fondo, más allá de la ciudad, y las montañas fundiéndose por el lado derecho. Sin duda era una vista grandiosa.

La vuelta, evidentemente, fue más rápida que la ida. Cuesta abajo casi no tenían que pedalear. Aunque habían de hacer mucho uso de los frenos bajando por el camino empedrado, hasta que llegaron a la carretera que les llevaría de vuelta a la urbe.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

**_Miércoles, 30 de julio_ **

**_15:20 h_ **

—Un poco más y le pillas —le dijo la rubia.

—¿Eh?

—El chico ese —le aclaró. —Se acaba de ir —hizo un ademán con la cabeza señalando la dirección por donde se había ido.

Acababa de bajarse de la bicicleta, y se estaba quitando el casco, cuando su compañera le asaltó.

No sabía que endiablada fuerza de la naturaleza le había llevado a desviar su rumbo del bar donde solía tomarse un refresco siempre que bajaba de la montaña, pero ahí estaba: en la cafetería donde trabajaba, en su día libre.

Bueno, sí. Claro que lo sabía. Le picaba en la curiosidad saber si había estado ahí. Y con suerte no tendría que preguntar para enterarse, como efectivamente había pasado. Lo que no esperaba es que hubiera estado a punto de cruzarse con él.

Siguió con la mirada la dirección que le había indicado la chica, pero entre tanta gente paseando no consiguió verle. Si bien, si hubiera estado entre esa muchedumbre, no le hubiera costado reconocerle: tan sólo tenía que buscar a alguien con una camiseta blanca de manga larga y estaría cien por cien seguro de que sería él.

—Hoy tenía mala cara… —le dijo ella. —Parecía que estuviera a punto de desmayarse, en serio.

—No sé por qué se empeña en quedarse fuera… —arrugó el entrecejo, algo preocupado. —Cualquier día de estos tendremos que llamar a una ambulancia…

Los chicos dejaron las bicicletas apoyadas en la pared del local y, tras decirle a la chica lo que querían tomar, fueron a sentarse en una de las mesas libres.

Aunque Naruto no llegó a tomar asiento: casi sin querer, le vio.

Estaba sentado en la parada del tranvía, en la otra parte de la calle. Como casi siempre, estaba abanicándose con el pai-pai, reclinado hacia delante, apoyado con los codos en las rodillas.

—¿Naruto? —llamó su atención su amigo.

—Está ahí… —contestó de forma ausente.

Más bien era un pensamiento en voz alta, no que realmente le estuviera contestando.

Se había quedado inmóvil junto a la silla donde iba a sentarse, sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima. Realmente parecía agotado de alguna manera.

Sin pensar, dio un paso hacia un lado. Su cuerpo estaba tirando de él para que fuera a cerciorarse de que al menos podía valerse por sí mismo. Pero la intención se quedó ahí. Paró en seco en cuanto vio que una chica se acercaba a él, y le tendía algo que le pareció una botella de agua, para luego sentarse a su lado. Ella le estaba diciendo algo, pero él mantenía la mirada fija en el suelo, pasándose la botella por la nuca.

Y ya no pudo ver más. Quedaron fuera de su vista al llegar el tranvía.

—Te tiene completamente atrapado, tío… —se mofó el castaño.

Naruto se giró a mirarle con el entrecejo fruncido, pero aquel también estaba mirando hacia la parada. Y no es que quisiera parecer un 'stalker' o algo así, pero volvió a centrar la atención en el tranvía, por si conseguía verle de nuevo. Tenía que pasar por delante de la terraza, a unos seis o siete metros. Si el chico se quedaba cerca de las ventanas que daban a ese lado, tal vez podría verle la cara.

No sabía exactamente por qué, pero empezaba a sentir cierto malestar en el estómago, esperando poder verle. Y en cuanto el vagón se aproximó, empezó a buscar con la mirada si estaba cerca de alguna de las ventanas. Apenas fueron unos segundos, pero se le hicieron eternos, los que tardó en identificar esa camiseta blanca que estaba buscando. El chico tenía la cabeza apoyada en el cristal y, justo cuando pasaban por delante de la terraza, se giró lo suficiente como para que pudiera verle.

Fue la sensación más extraña que había tenido nunca. Bueno, en sus recuerdos recientes al menos. De pronto, cuando sus ojos conectaron, fue como si estuviera viendo marcharse a alguien que conocía de toda la vida. Pero como si le viera marcharse para siempre. Una sensación de pérdida que no podía explicarse.

Se quedó ahí de pie, siguiéndole con la mirada, hasta que la distancia hizo que desapareciera de su vista.

—¿Por qué no le pides quedar para tomar algo? —preguntó el castaño cuando por fin Naruto tomó asiento.

—No sé… Sería un poco raro, ¿no? Quiero decir, no le conozco de nada en verdad, y no estoy seguro de que en realidad le interese. Ni siquiera como amigo.

—Explícame entonces por qué se empeña en sentarse aquí —le interrumpió lno, dejando sus bebidas en la mesa. —Como si no hubiese sitio dentro.

—Tal vez, si espera a alguien, le es más fácil verla desde aquí… —contestó girando la cara hacia la parada.

Aún tenía grabada la imagen de esa chica pelirroja tratándole con tanta familiaridad. Sin duda debía ser alguien cercana a él… Si es que no era su novia. Tal vez por eso sentía ese malestar en el estómago: sentía que, si ya eran pocas, sus oportunidades acaban de ser reducidas a cero.

—No es por nada, Naruto… —le dijo la chica. —Pero menos contigo, el chaval es más seco que la mojama.

—Conmigo es un borde —frunció el entrecejo sin darle ningún mérito al comentario.

—Contigo se ríe a veces —le rebatió la otra. —Con los demás es un agrio y un antipático.

—Deberías intentarlo —agregó el castaño, divertido. —No te estoy diciendo que le pidas una cita romántica, tan sólo a tomar algo con él.

—No sé…

—¡Ah, ya sé! —saltó Ino, haciendo que los otros dieran un respingo por el entusiasmo. —Si sigue viniendo… —se mantuvo un instante en silencio, mirando fijamente al rubio—, …¿por qué no vienes a la misma hora que él el jueves de la semana que viene?

—¿En mi día libre…? ¿Aquí…?

—Hoy has venido —le acusó su amigo.

—Además —añadió ella—, puedes poner de excusa que venías por algo del curro. Así no queda tan raro, ¿no?

Naruto se giró hacia su amigo, preguntándole con la mirada qué opinaba él de ese plan. Pero estaba claro que no era para nada una mala idea… Y si por el motivo que fuera la cosa iba mal, tan sólo tendría que irse por donde había venido. Dada dicha situación, lo peor que podía pasar es que el chico no volviera más… Aunque algo le decía que, aunque se diera el caso, volvería a verle por la zona. Fuere lo que fuere que le hacía venir a la cafetería, debía de andar cerca.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

**_Jueves, 31 de julio_ **

**_15:15 h_ **

Se acercaba ya la hora para el final de su turno, y con ello, todas sus esperanzas de poder verle hoy. No debería extrañarle que no hubiera aparecido en toda la mañana, al fin y al cabo, el día anterior realmente parecía estar mal.

Terminó de limpiar las mesas que faltaban por recoger y entró a dejar los vasos sucios en la barra. Y ya de paso se tomó un vaso de agua. Hacía un calor del copón.

—Al final no ha venido hoy… —le comentó su compañero.

—No ha venido, ¿quién? —murmuró algo molesto Naruto.

Por supuesto que sabía a quién se refería, simplemente no quería que los demás pensaran que se pasaba el día divagando en ensoñaciones que seguramente jamás se cumplirían.

—No te hagas el tonto —rio burlón por lo bajo al tiempo que descargaba la bandeja, para meter la vajilla en el lavaplatos. —Llevas toda la mañana suspirando mirando el reloj y mirando a todas partes para ver si aparece…

—Sí, claro… Y mi madre es Angelina Jolie, no te fastidia.

Negar. Negar, negar y negar. No podía admitir en voz alta que realmente sí se había pasado toda la mañana pensando en volver a verle por ahí.

 _"¡Es un cretino! ¿¡Por qué tendría que preocuparme si está bien o no!?"_ , se abroncó a sí mismo, volviendo a su sitio fuera.

Aunque por mucho que quisiera negarlo, y por mucho que quisiera expulsarle de su mente, le era totalmente imposible dejar de pensar en él esa mañana. En él, y en la chica pelirroja. ¿Era su novia? No podía adivinarlo con lo poco que vio. A su parecer, tenían el trato de quienes se conocen de hace algún tiempo, pero no podría decir si ella era una simple conocida, una amiga de la infancia, su novia o un familiar.

 _"¡Eso es! Tal vez es una prima suya que ha venido a verle del extranjero"_ , asintió para sí mismo. _"Descienden de irlandeses que vinieron a probar suerte a finales de siglo pasado como mercaderes de hierbas medicinales… Por eso ella es pelirroja… Y entonces, se enamoraron de nuestro bello país, y de nuestras mujeres, y se quedaron aquí, abandonando a sus familias de su tierra natal, no lo pudieron evitar..."_ . Por un momento se quedó totalmente congelado con ese pensamiento. _"¡Espera, espera, espera…! ¿¡Eso significa que yo también desciendo de irlandeses!? ... Tendré que hacerle unas cuantas preguntas a mamá la próxima vez que hable con ella..."_ , frunció el entrecejo.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

**_Viernes, 1 de agosto_ **

**_08:45 h_ **

Naruto estaba terminando de colocar los servilleteros y las cartas en las mesas, como cada día. Apenas hacía un rato que había empezado su jornada y ya estaba de nuevo perdiendo la mente en la parada de tranvía que había en el otro lado de la calle. Siempre había sido consciente que estaba ahí, aunque hasta ahora no le había prestado nada de atención. Pero la última imagen que tenía de aquel chico, encorvado y abanicándose, le estaba haciendo un nudo en el pecho. Sensación que se acrecentó el día anterior al no verle aparecer por ahí, como era ya costumbre, y que le acompañó todo lo que restó de día. Había intentado dispersar la mente viendo una película de acción, pero siempre había algo que le hacía volver a pensar en él.

 _"Debería ir a ver un médico, si es que no lo ha hecho ya…"_ , pensó para sí, volviendo dentro del local.

Hacía ya casi una hora que habían abierto, pero apenas había unos cuantos clientes. Aunque la cosa cambiaría en un rato, cuando la gente empezara a salir a la calle para seguir con sus quehaceres del día a día.

Dejó la bandeja en un lado de la barra, y cogió la bayeta para darle un repaso a las mesas. Estaba totalmente concentrado en su faena cuando escuchó que alguien movía una silla cerca suyo, y se giró para ir a atenderle.

Sintió como si el pecho le diera un brinco al ver que el que se acababa de sentar era él.

—Ni que hubieras visto un fantasma.

—No esperaba verte por aquí. Al menos no tan pronto —contestó sin pensar.

—Fu…

Tal vez, cualquier otro día se hubiera molestado por aquella media sonrisita con la que le apartó la mirada, rebuscando en su bandolera para sacar un libro después, pero hoy le alivió sobremanera. Al menos parecía encontrarse bien.

—¿El café de siempre?

—Unn…

No le hacía falta saber nada más. Sabía de sobra como le gustaba el café hasta ahora.

 _"Con leche, descafeinado de sobre, y con sacarina. La leche fría…"_ , iba repasando mentalmente mientras pulsaba los botones de la pantalla táctil del ordenador.

Se le hacía extraño verle tan pronto ahí, pero en ese momento le daba igual. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, observándole leer. Hoy parecía algo más relajado que otros días. Y especialmente con mejor cara. Al menos, mejor que como le había visto hacía dos días, en esa parada.

Aunque recordar la parada le hizo recordar también a la chica… ¿Quien sería?

—¿Eres ciclista? —le preguntó el moreno cuando le dejó el café delante suya, apartando el libro a un lado.

—¿Perdón?

—El miércoles, cuando te vi, ibas vestido con ropa de ciclismo… Con guantes y ese tipo de ropa —comentó como quien comenta el tiempo, a la vez que se echaba la sacarina.

—Ah… Sí, bueno… A veces salgo con la bici para hacer un poco de ejercicio.

—Hmmm…

 _"Joder… ¿En unos segundos le dio tiempo de fijarse en eso?"_ , se sorprendió de que se diera cuenta con tanto detalle de su vestimenta.

Y de repente, se hizo un silencio un tanto incómodo. Pero, ya que no había gente todavía, podía aprovechar.

—¿Y tú? ¿Haces algún deporte?

—He empezado a hacer taichi hace poco, pero no sé si es lo mío.

—¿Por qué? Parece algo bastante relajado. Mola.

—Prefiero leer.

—Hmmm… —echó un vistazo al libro que tenía sobre la mesa para ver si podía leer el título, pero estaba con la contraportada hacia arriba. —¿Y qué lees ahora?

—'La chica del tren' —respondió antes de darle un sorbo a su café. —Empecé a leerlo por la crítica. Dicen que es un bestseller que rebasará al 'Código Da Vinci'. Pero sinceramente… Hasta donde he leído es una basura.

—¿Entonces por qué lo lees? —no pudo evitar reír.

—No tengo nada mejor que hacer —se encogió de hombros.

—Jmmm… —se rascó la sien pensativo. —¿Qué tipo de historias te gustan más?

—Nada en especial, leo de todo.

—¡Venga ya! ¡Algo tiene que haber que te guste más que lo demás!

—¿Y para qué lo quieres saber?

—Pues para intentar pensar en algo interesante. Tal vez tenga algún libro que te guste.

—¿Me vas a dejar un libro tuyo? —enarcó una ceja, incrédulo.

Ok. Perfecto. Eso no entraba dentro de sus planes. Se estaba emocionando tanto de que, por una vez, no estuvieran discutiendo, que se dejó llevar por el momento.

—P-puede… —se giró a mirar a las otras mesas.

 _"¿¡Pero qué diablos me pasa!? Se va a pensar lo que no es, ya verás..."_ , suspiró.

—Lo pensaré entonces…

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

**_Lunes, 4 de agosto_ **

**_09:45 h_ **

_"Joder… ¿Por qué ha tenido que venir más tarde hoy?"_ , se lamentaba interiormente.

Tan sólo había podido intercambiar con el chico las palabras justas para tomarle nota. Eran casi las diez, la hora en la que empezaba la hora punta para él. Los negocios estaban a punto de abrir, si es que no lo habían hecho ya. La gente salía para atender sus asuntos en el banco, o a comprar al supermercado, y, de paso, se tomaban algo en los alrededores.

Y la zona de la cafetería estaba rodeada de comercios: tiendas de ropa, zapaterías, souvenirs, tiendas de telefonía, de arte, tiendas de gafas; oculistas, dentistas, sucursales de aseguradoras varias, bufetes de abogados… En una de las puntas de la avenida había un instituto, y unas calles por detrás también había un colegio de primaria; el hospital provincial quedaba cerca, a unos cinco minutos andando, y por la parte del instituto, en sentido opuesto, había un ambulatorio médico; la estación de tren quedaba a unos quince minutos hacia la montaña, y la estación central de autobuses a unos diez hacia el mar; también había varios gimnasios por la zona, y una piscina municipal de camino a la estación de tren.

Vamos, que la avenida era un bullidero de gente de todo tipo, yendo y viniendo, casi siempre con prisas porque tenían cita con el dentista, o habían quedado con alguien para ir de compras. Aunque también estaban aquellos que simplemente vivían acelerados y estresados por el ritmo de los demás, no que realmente tuvieran prisa.

Por eso Naruto no podía parar ni un segundo cuando la gente decidía que era hora de salir a la calle. Todos se sentaban y esperaban que su pedido estuviera servido en un pestañeo para poder seguir estresándose con su rutina. Normalmente, era algo que a Naruto le daba bastante igual, pues hacía que los momentos de más trabajo pasaran rápido, pero hoy estaba estresándose él también: quería conseguir aunque fuera un minuto para poder preguntarle si había empezado a leer el libro que le prestó el sábado en la mañana, pero simplemente era imposible. En cuanto recogía y limpiaba una mesa, ya había alguien esperando para sentarse, ansioso de que le tomara nota para poder irse cuanto antes.

En más de uno de sus viajes hacia el interior del local, para descargar la bandeja de vajilla sucia y seguir sirviendo, se cruzó de reojo con la mirada del chico. Pareciera que quisiera decirle algo pero, obviamente, hoy iba a ser imposible a menos que regresara más tarde. Y en una de las veces que salió de nuevo para servir otra mesa, se desilusionó sobremanera al percatarse de que ya se había ido.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

**_Lunes, 4 de agosto_ **

**_19:30 h_ **

—Sí, mamá… Estoy comiendo bien… —refunfuñó como de costumbre.

Sostenía el teléfono de casa junto a su oreja con el hombro, al tiempo que llevaba la olla a la encimera. Hacía tiempo que no le apetecía ponerse a cocinar él mismo, pero hoy le habían dado unas ganas sobrevenidas de comer ramen casero. Aunque tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente para que cogiera buen sabor.

—No, mamá… No me paso el día comiendo ramen…

No le estaba mintiendo. De verdad que no. Esto era algo especial, porque hacía ya lo menos tres semanas que no comía ramen. Casero. Bueno, tal vez se estaba pasando un poco con el ramen instantáneo, pero no formaba parte de cada una de sus comidas. Ya no. De vez en cuando se compraba algo de sushi, y ensaladas, y estaba empezando a coger la costumbre de desayunar sopa de miso acompañada con algo más de lo que hubiera en su nevera. Ah, y algo de té también. Debía intentar mantener una buena dieta para seguir con su ritmo de vida, gastaba demasiada energía. Y últimamente más. Con el buen tiempo le apetecía más salir con la bicicleta de excursión por el monte, así que tenía que mantenerse en forma.

—Hmmm… No sé, tal vez las cuelgue en alguna página, a ver si me las compran. Pero en cuanto empiece el curso en abril seguro que consigo algún sitio para exponer. En la escuela tienen que tener contactos.

No se lo diría, por tal de que no volviera a ponerse pesada con que regresara a casa… Pero le encantaba que su madre se preocupara por él y por su futuro.

Tuvo una discusión muy fuerte con ella cuando le dijo que quería irse. Ella se empeñaba en decir que aún era muy joven y que la vida no era tan fácil como él se pensaba… Y debía admitir que tenía razón: si no fuera porque sus padres pagaban parte del alquiler de su pequeño piso… Se las vería crudas para llegar a final de mes.

Aún y así, empezaba a darse cuenta de que realmente, lo que pagaban ellos por su alquiler, era mucho menos de los gastos que hacía en casa. Así que, aunque sonara egoísta, por esa parte no podían quejarse mucho. Además, desde que vivía solo discutían mucho menos. Así que al final fue una buena decisión.

—Estoy bien, mamá. Sólo estoy un poco cansado. Hoy ha venido más gente de lo normal a la cafetería… Pero estoy bien. Ya tengo ganas de que llegue mañana para volver —sonrió para sí.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y eso? —le preguntó curiosa.

Naruto se quedó en silencio. Había dicho eso último sin pensar. Más bien fue un pensamiento en voz alta, no algo que realmente quisiera decir. Pero bueno, ahora que las cosas estaban más tranquilas no haría ningún daño que compartiera algo con ella.

Se secó las manos con el paño, cogió bien el teléfono, y se sentó en la silla que tenía más cerca, apoyándose con los codos en las rodillas. Aún no había dicho nada y ya sentía que el rubor le subía a las mejillas.

—P-pues… Es que hay alguien que quiero ver… Es… Es un chico que viene a la cafetería…

Ya lo había dicho. Lo había admitido en voz alta. Y a su madre. No es que ella no supiera a estas alturas que le gustaban los chicos… Pero aún así era algo de lo que no solían hablar.

—Es… No sé, tiene algo que me atrae…

—¿Es guapo?

—Sí… —suspiró con media sonrisa. —Es moreno, de ojos negros… De alto como yo… Aunque tiene la piel súper blanca. Si no fuera porque siempre le veo cerca del medio día, diría que es un vampiro —rio nervioso.

—¿Y cómo se llama?

De nuevo se quedó en silencio. ¿Cómo podía ser que, después de casi un mes... no supiera cómo se llamaba aún!?

—Hmmm… No lo sé… —contestó avergonzado.

—¿Y por qué no se lo preguntas?

—Pues… No sé… ¿No te parecería raro que te venga alguien así, totalmente desconocido, y te empiece a preguntar cosas sobre ti?

—¿Tú crees? —contestó sorprendida. —Rin, la chica de la panadería de aquí al lado, suele contarme bastantes cosas. Y yo a ella también.

Naruto no quiso preguntarle sobre qué cosas hablaban entre ellas… Estaba seguro que parte de esas cosas tenían que ver con él, y con el hecho de que se fuera de casa.

—No seas tonto, Naruto —le dijo con voz animada. —Si no lo intentas, nunca sabrás qué hubiera podido pasar, y te quedarás con esa espinita. ¿Y si es el amor de tu vida y dejas que se escape?

—Hmmm…

Las mujeres y los clichés. Claro, el amor de tu vida va a venir a una cafetería, buscándote. Aunque bueno… Tenía que darle la razón en eso de que se quedaría con la espinita ahí clavada si no hacía algo por intentar conocerle. Tal vez no era el amor de su vida… Pero… ¿Y si lo fuera? ¿Dejaría que desapareciera de su vida, así, sin más?

—Bueno, hijo, tengo ir a hacer la cena… Ya me cuentas otro día, ¿vale?

—Sí…

—Cuídate mucho.

—Sí, mamá… Vosotros también.

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**CONTINUARÁ...** _


End file.
